


处处吻（1）

by Weimocun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weimocun/pseuds/Weimocun
Kudos: 16





	处处吻（1）

**你小心，一吻便颠倒众生，一吻便杀一个人。**

挂钟的指针将近十二点，男人仍然在敲打着笔记本键盘。尽管是在家里，他也只是脱了皮鞋和西服外套，偶尔端起咖啡喝一口，才觉察已经凉透了，不禁皱皱眉。

差一刻零点，这一年马上就要过去了。

可是这份策划还没有头绪。

曹丕烦躁的扯了扯领带。

钥匙不耐烦地转动着门锁，直到“咔哒”一声，某人跌跌撞撞地走进来，浑身散发着烟酒气。

“哦？”那人看见他一丝不苟的坐在桌边，便玩味的笑了笑，“你……不会一直在等我吧？”

曹丕想不都不用想就知道这人又去迪厅鬼混了，都懒得看他，便说：“这份策划还没有写好，你先去洗澡吧。”

曹植翻了个白眼，似乎在嘲弄他的不解风情，好在他早就习惯了，便自顾自的走进了浴室。

不一会儿就听到淅沥的流水声。

曹植一回来，曹丕就知道自己肯定无法按时完成计划了。

曹操作为公司前任董事，和大多数CEO一样，把培养接班人的重点放在长子身上，从小对曹丕管教严格。虽然现在曹丕顺利接管了整个公司，但是性格也愈发的冷峻沉静，不好玩乐，眼里只有工作。

然而曹操反倒对小儿子宠溺得很，为了培养曹植的艺术细胞，从小让他学钢琴跳芭蕾，这小子长大后反倒弹吉他跳街舞玩滑板纹身抽烟蹦迪无所不通，女朋友更是流水似的换，十足一个不良少年。

曹操训了他几次，曹植不但不听，反倒变本加厉。后来曹操大概看开了，就随他去了。

只是悲催的曹老板万万没想到，从来只有被别人追的曹植，破天荒的跟人主动表白了，还死皮赖脸的缠着人家不放手。

这个被曹植盯上的小倒霉蛋儿就是他亲哥哥，我们的曹丕曹总裁。

说起来这事儿曹植也很郁闷，自己精心准备了半天的表白仪式，又是99朵玫瑰又是香薰蜡烛，还对着镜子演练了好几遍，最后只换来一张总裁的标志性扑克牌脸，和一句淡淡的：“哦，知道了。”

曹植还不死心，又光明正大的要和他同居。

“嗯，你随便吧，我不经常回家。”

要和他睡一张床。

“每晚洗澡，我有洁癖。”

虽然曹植单方面宣布两人在一起了，但是他觉得两人之间一点情侣的感觉都没有。比如曹丕从来不和他主动亲昵，他想要亲亲抱抱举高高，曹丕虽然没有明确表示厌恶，但都尽量不露痕迹的躲开。至于真枪实弹的来一发，那连想都别想。

曹植表示：我哥可能是个性冷淡。

别的不说，就凭他这张称霸夜场的绝世容颜，我们的迪厅小王子还是对纵横情场很有自信的。

直到遇见了曹丕。

这大概就是网文中的冰山总裁好难撩吧。

曹丕刚合上笔记本，就听到门铃“叮咚”的响。

原来是快递，还是加急的。

这应该是那小子的吧。

曹丕一开门，迎面看见快递小哥尴尬而又不失礼貌同时又我懂得的迷之微笑。

曹丕一头雾水的接过包裹，低头一看：

精致男士专用SM情趣道具大礼包*1【元旦狂砍巨销特惠！！！】

备注：加急

收件人：曹丕

等到曹植裹着浴巾出来的时候，正好看见曹丕拿着一个快递包裹不知所措，不禁“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。

嗯，送的还算及时，明天给这家店五星好评。

曹丕就算不涉猎情爱之事，看见“情趣道具”这几个字也明白了点，再看看曹植那轻佻的笑容，便不动声色的把包裹放在一边，平静的说：“你的快递以后不要写我的名字。”

曹植瞥了他一眼，似是不屑：“知道啦，总裁大人。”

他本是清爽的少年音，时常抽烟又略带了点沙哑，刚刚故作戏弄地拉长了尾调，更是乖觉撩人。

曹丕皱了一下眉。

曹植留着日韩式的中长发，染了浅棕，此时湿漉漉的搭在肩上。锁骨纤细，露出的小腿紧致修长，皮肤嫩白，连女人看了都要嫉妒几分。

他仗着室内暖气足，身上只松松垮垮地围胸系着一条白色浴巾，看样子随时都会掉下来。

曹丕打开笔记本，例行检查着每天的邮件，也不管曹植在那里捣鼓什么。直到他闻到一股劣质的香精味扑鼻而来，几乎把他呛着。

“额，不好意思啊，这是店家赠送的香水，我没注意就喷了一下。”曹植怀有歉意的笑着。

可曹丕怎么觉着，这笑里好像藏刀呢。

曹植大半夜折腾来折腾去，谅曹丕是个好性子，也被他弄得不耐烦：“你赶快睡觉，别在我这碍事，我还有工作要做。”

意料之外的，曹植竟然没有反驳，反倒乖觉的抱着纸箱进了两人的卧室。

曹丕不禁松了口气，便专注精神完成最后的工作。

可是不一会儿，曹丕就感觉有些热，他烦躁的扯了扯领带，把空调的温度调低了，可还是难受。

焦躁，难耐，无法再集中注意力。

曹丕“啪”的一声扣上了笔记本，算了，还是去睡觉吧。

他经过卧室去洗漱间时，听到里面传来低浅的呻吟声。

他担心曹植是不是哪里不舒服，想都没想就推门进去了。

曹植浑身赤裸躺在床上，白色内裤扔在地上，双手被自己用皮质手铐铐住，脖颈上系了黑丝带连着的铃铛，随着身体的抖动而不断发出清脆的响声。

他眯着眼睛，额发被汗水打湿，软软的搭着，双腿大张，后穴处被插进一只按摩棒，尾端还连着一条黑色的猫尾，会随着震动的频率而轻轻晃动求欢。

“嗯啊……啊啊嗯……”曹植故意加重了喘息，半眯着眼看着曹丕的反应，声线愈发娇媚动人，欲罢不能。

可是曹丕站在原地足足有十秒钟，显然大脑没反应过来发生了什么状况。可是身体倒是实诚得很，西服裤的某处被顶起了一个可疑的弧度。

曹植心里有些得意，便变本加厉：“嗯啊……好舒服啊啊……”

“你……”

呵，终究是个男人，怎么逃得出我的计划。

“你别把我床弄脏了。”

What the fffffffffuck？

曹植一下子瞪大了眼睛，是自己魅力不够，还是他真对自己没那意思啊？

那催情香水他可是选的全网最贵的，就这么白喷了？

今天我夜店小王子就不信了，居然还有我出卖色相都搞不定的人。

“子桓……子桓，我好难受啊……你快帮帮我好不好？”这一句似求似饶，欲拒还迎，半遮半掩，双眸湿漉漉的看着他，活脱脱是个勾人的妖精。

“你怎么一会儿说舒服一会儿说难受。”

靠，现在都是扒裤子提枪的时候了，你不照顾自家老二，居然还有闲心跟我在这扯形式逻辑？

曹丕要不难受那是扯犊子，虽说他是二十好几的大男人，按正常话那方面已经无师自通轻车熟路了，但我们的曹大总裁从小可是社会主义好青年，整天净想着怎么为建设现代化国家做贡献了，私人欲望这块一点也没整上。

母胎solo二十余年，请问如何直接半坡起步？这要放在知乎绝对是个999+讨论的问题。

“子桓……你帮帮我啊……”床上的妖精恬不知耻，却是勾魂摄魄。

“我……怎么帮你？”曹丕很难控制自己不去看他。

他知道曹植风流成性，男女之事甚至是男男之事也都是当做玩乐，再加上他们之间是亲兄弟，更不可能有悖德之情。因此曹植表白那天他也就当个玩笑，丝毫没有放在心上。

难不成……他对自己真的是有那番意思？

看到这里，我们终于松了口气，只要曹大总裁这根筋松了点，那我们也不至于到三千多字还看不到他们达成生命的大和谐。

“你帮我把手铐解开就行，我钥匙掉在地上了。”

就在曹丕帮曹植解开手铐时，曹植在他耳边低声笑着说：“哥，我看你忍得好难受啊。”

“哥，你不想要我吗？”

“咔哒”一声，手铐被解开，曹丕还没来得及思考曹植的话，就被搂住脖子，和曹植一起滚到了床上。

怀里就是一丝不挂、正在自慰的弟弟，唇贴着的就是泛着情欲潮红的脸颊，猫尾酥酥麻麻扫过曹丕的腿间，让他那里涨得愈发难受。

曹植弯起腿，用膝盖缓缓磨蹭着曹丕隆起的那处，笑道：“你看，你都对我有反应了。”

他还没说完，就被曹丕堵上了嘴。

这货终于上道了。

可曹植没想到后面有更麻烦的等着他。

曹大总裁的吻技大概就是猪啃地瓜吧……

曹植简直要哭了好不好。

真的只是乱啃，牙齿都能磕在一起，痛的他简直想一把推开这人。本来薄薄的桃花唇真是风流万种，没三下五除二的功夫直接就给吮成香肠嘴了。

药性上头的曹丕没想那么多，再加上他是青年启蒙性教育的漏网之鱼，只顾着发泄自己最原始的欲望，只折磨双唇似乎还不解渴，难受的也不知道怎么办才好。

曹植似乎也低估了这药的后劲，他本来也吸入了一点，此时觉得后穴只有按摩棒抚慰远远不够，曹丕又是个瓜娃子。他也只能轻轻抚摸着曹丕的后脑，一点点教他。

“你别着急，咱们慢慢来。”曹植跟哄小孩儿似的，先伸手解下了他的领带，脱下了他的衬衫。

曹丕虽说整天忙工作，也有自己的私教，抽空锻炼一下身体，因此身材是没得说。

曹植这里慢条斯理脱着上衣，曹丕倒是手快的把裤子脱了个干净，性器直直的抵在曹植腿间，尺寸不容小觑。

“你抬起身子一点，我压的喘不过气。”曹植双手搂着他的腰部，慢吞吞的上下游走，“别着急……你别亲我脖子，亲我的胸，用力点……对，就这样。”

曹丕按照曹植的指示，正舔弄着他的乳头。

“用力一点，啊嗯嗯……你吸一下它啊啊啊——别含那么多，不是让你吃奶啊笨蛋……再用力一点啊，那里、啊啊那里是我的敏感点……”

这样虽然曹植是爽了，但曹丕急的像被关在笼子里的狼，露出锋利的獠牙却什么都吃不到。

“乖别着急，现在把我下面的按摩棒拿出来，慢一点往外抽。”曹植拍拍曹丕的肩膀，像是在鼓励。

曹丕只是迟疑了一下，便用力掰开他的双腿，痛的曹植倒吸了口凉气。他抓住毛茸茸的猫尾，往外扯了一下没扯动，便去握端头的握柄，却不知道乱按了什么按钮，直接跳到了最高档。

曹植尖叫一声，身子差点弹起来，按摩棒飞速的搅动，猫尾摇的更欢了，带动的身子都不住的颤抖，脖颈上的银铃欢快的响着。

曹丕显然是愣住了，看着曹植在床上呻吟翻滚，眸色却越来越暗，下身血脉贲张。

曹丕一下把曹植压在身下，坚硬的下体直直戳着他的小腹，“我想要你，现在就想。”

“你他妈的……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——快关上……嗯啊啊啊我受不了了啊——”曹植的声音里几乎带了哭腔，让人无端产生一种凌虐欲。

曹丕按住他的双腿，准确按下关闭按钮，然后缓缓抽出棒体。黑色的橡胶棒布满凸起，原来涂抹的少量润滑液已经被搅成白沫状，甚至可见嫩红的里肉不舍的吮吸着棒体，小穴最后完全吐出按摩棒的时候，流出了少许透明的液体，紧接着小穴迅速闭合，经过操干泛着淡红的颜色像是玫瑰花苞。

“这个地方……我可以进去吗？”

靠，他是怎么一本正经的问出这么色情的问题啊？

“先用纸巾把那里清理一下，再去箱子里找一管润滑液过来，我教你给我润滑。”

不得不说，曹丕不亏是总裁，学习领悟力就是强。

“先把润滑剂涂在你手上……哎呀不是手心你手指啊，你以为抹凡士林吗？”

曹植表示：真香。

“再挤多一点到食指和中指的指尖上，然后插进来。”

现场教自己心上人怎么操自己真是羞耻至极了。

曹植觉得这大概是他太渣的报复。

“你在我里面转着圈揉一揉，然后会摸到一个凸起……我那地方长得浅，大概两指节的位置，啊额啊——就是这里，记住了。”

幸好之前自己给自己的前戏做的足，不然今天有的好果子吃，以上内容教完后，曹植总算松了口气，张开腿，“好了，你进来吧。”

曹丕目睹过按摩棒的工作流程，倒也不至于太笨，直接提枪上阵，一冲到底，他那可是天选之器，尺寸非比寻常，痛的曹植一个惊呼，身子绷起了一个弧度。

紧致湿热的穴肉瞬间包裹住男人粗大的性器，还因为本能反射而不住痉挛着一吸一吸的，爽的曹丕头皮发麻，快感从尾椎骨窜起来，光速般直通大脑皮层。

曹丕连适应的时间都没留给他，应该也没这个观念，就直接掐住白皙的大腿大开大合的操干起来。

敏感点是什么？刚才找的在哪里？曹植爽不爽？

管他，干就完事儿了！

曹植觉得这是兽交吧老天，他痛的直翻白眼，心里不住的咒骂那瓶催情香水，这他妈的功效也太好了吧！从人变成泰迪不需要基因重组中科院不了解一下？

曹植觉得他今天夜店小王子的名声就要葬送在曹大总裁手里了。

得了口喘息的功夫，曹植痛骂男人：“你他妈的是要弄死我吗？”

换了的却是男人在耳边轻声蛊惑：“我现在好想操死你。”

从曹植认识这男人开始，他就一副三好学生的模样，现在这个平时连一个脏字儿都不会说的男人，口中却为他说着最下流的荤话。

曹植把双腿缠上了男人的腰，“你轻点，我疼啊。”

曹丕胡乱发泄了一通，欲望也得到些舒缓，因此现在能听进曹植的话去，他心里又是爱惜这少年的，不觉放轻了力道，也下意识的找着刚才的敏感点。

撞到某处时，曹植的腰一下子软了下去，嘴里的呻吟也变了声调。

曹丕想来弄这地方他是舒服的，便铆足了劲只顾打桩似的猛撞那点，逼的曹植连连尖叫，后来竟是逼的泪都出来了，双目失神，精液射了曹丕满手。

曹丕这却是初尝情事，曹植又是十足的风流身段，他是怎么也吃不够的。

曹植浑身被他操的酸软，一点力气都使不上了，只是本能的搂住曹丕，让身子更迎合他一些。

也不知被他干了多久，意识都昏沉了，直到一股滚烫的热液浇在甬道深处，浓精灌了满腹。

“你他妈的……还射在我里面……”曹植连骂他的力气都没有了，只能翻白眼表示抗议。

完事后，曹丕难得的主动抱着曹植，用手指梳理他被汗水打湿的头发。

“子桓……”曹植不敢问那个问题，毕竟是他主动勾引在先，再怎么着，也是他自己得了便宜还卖乖。

“我真的是第一次。”

“我不会告诉爹的。”

“我下次一定轻点。”

“你比工作更重要。”

“喜欢，一直都是。”

曹植现在才算领略了什么叫霸道总裁爱上我。

他几乎要感动哭了。

老天，这是什么纯情好男人啊，除了技巧奇烂无比之外。

哎呀，那事情可以慢慢教他嘛，以后有的是时间。

所以——

“总裁大人，扶我去洗澡吧。”

——END——


End file.
